Love Hina : Rapture
by Herryk
Summary: Naru, Kitsune, Motoko and Sara search for the missing resisdents only to find something they were not prepared for


Disclaimer : I don't own Love Hina and contrary to rumors I did not disappear into the Bermuda Triangle.

**Rapture**

**One Shot **

Sara looked frazzled and frayed as she entered into the living room of Hintasou. The others were there as well, or at least those that were there this morning. "I couldn't find Su, Haruka, or Mutsumi down at the tea house", she breathed out.

The other girls standing there, Kitsune, Naru, and Motoko turned to see the young girl after her annoucement. "Well I would say that Baka has some explaining to do when he gets back!", exclaimed Naru, who always seemed to blame Keitaro for anything that didn't go her way. "I don't know toots", Kitsune started, "With Haruka gone as well, I don't see this being purely Kie's fault."

It was the Samurai woman that nodded to this and said simply, "We will have to wait until somebody comes home to find out what happened this morning." To this Sara's stomach growled a bit as she held her hands to it. Her thoughts were more about her losing breakfast than the others safety and whereabouts. Naru sighed again and motioned the others towards the kitchen.

"At least we can eat something before they get here," she waved the others to follow her, "I know Shinobu always keeps something in the frig in case Keitaro gets hungry." The others followed her across the room and into the dinning room, as they opened the door they saw an unexpected sight before them...Keitaro.

He sat there looking into space with a cup of tea warming his hands, his face was impassive, showing no emotions at all. The girls approached him, both wanting to know what was going on and also relieved to see somebody else in the house.

"Hey! Baka! Why not get off your lazy bum and cook us something!", Naru yelled at him, wanting to hide her feelings for the manager. To their surprise he didn't respond to Naru, instead he lifted up the cup of tea and sipped then placing it back on the table and resuming his previous state.

"Urashima! Do you not see four hungry tenants here in need of nourishment!", this time it was Motoko that thought her stern words would awaken the male sitting at the table. But still there was no response from him. Sara tried calling him a dork several times and even Kitsune tried to sweeten up to him, only to get the same response...nothing.

Naru's rage started to get the better of her as she started to walk closer to him. This however seemed to have an effect on him, but not what they thought. He stood, taking one last drink from his cup and walked around them and out of the dinning room.

The four stood there dumbstruck for about a minute when Naru stated something to the effect of beating him so bad that his ancestors would feel it, this was echoed by Motoko that stated she was going to have to write Grandma Hina and apologize for turning her grandson into her new granddaughter. The four headed after the male manager to inflict a serious amount of pain on him.

Just outside of the living room, where they had just left, there was voices. Three voices, one being Keitaro's the other two were women's. Kitsune recognized Haruka's right off, but the other was the one that she hoped wasn't who she thought it was. To her discomfort, it was of course...Kanako, was there as well.

Naru was the first to see the strange trio standing there talking to each other in whispers, with Kanako and Haruka staring daggers at each other, but she wanted a piece of Keitaro for ignoring her and that little sister of his wasn't going to stop her. "YOU BAKA! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR IGNORING ME!"

Naru charged at him full force, 'This time I'll knock him to the moon!', she thought, but she only hit a wall of invisible energy that knocked her back and onto the ground. "What the hell was that?", she said. The others had seen this and Motoko was the first to react by grabbing both of the other girls, "Stop! I feel a tremendous amount of Ki or something radiating from them."

It was when Naru stood back up that the trio stopped their talk and turned to look at the four staring at them. Haruka had a smirk on her face, as did Kanako, but Keitaro just stood there impassive his head cocked to the side looking at them with his caring eyes.

"Leave us.", Keitaro said to the two standing behind him. Haruka grunted something under her breath and great black leathery wings appeared from her back, wrapping around her, she vanished in a swirling black cloud leaving only the smell of brimstone behind. Kanako shook her head and looked at Keitaro with sad eyes, unfurling white wings and letting them spread to their full length, she smiled and waved at the four girls. Twin lighting bolts struck the ground at the spot she was standing and she vanished as well, leaving with, "Now that is an exit."

"You four have never learned", Keitaro started, "I came as both the lamp and the Shepard. Hoping to teach love and forgiveness to each of you, but alas you refused to let the wisdom sink into you." The girls stood in shock as Keitaro's normal orange shirt and tan pants where replaced with long white robes. "What did you do with the others you foul devil!", Motoko yelled at him, Keitaro only looked at her sadly before he spoke again.

"I have gathered my children unto me, as it was written of course." He said, like it was obvious to everyone, "I am sorry but I must leave soon, I can not stay and visit for long, my father wants me home." With this Keitaro raised his arms from his sides and began to float upwards. Kitsune was shocked sober by what she saw, wounds on his wrists and wounds on his feet, along with one on his side. "Y...Y... You can't be...", she muttered out, falling to her knees and crying.

Motoko also taken back by his appearance and knowing who he was, but still not believing dropped to her knees as well as, and wailed, "Please forgives us! Take us with you!" Keitaro heard the sobs of the two girls and stopped for a moment. He looked down upon them and said, "Each of you had a chance, but each of you refused to let go of your petty grievances to see what laid beyond." He took a moment and looked at the four, first pointing to the youngest of the group. " Sara, in your heart is malice and hatred. You leave no room for love or understanding, anything that doesn't fit into your small world is met with that malice and hatred."

Next he turned to Kitsune, wearing a sad look on his face before he started. "Mitsune, my father once said 'Thou shalt not have any others before me', but you worshiped your sake and money until it was the only love you allowed. There were so many that wanted to love you, but instead by your actions you turned them into cynical people, and from there you destroyed their chances at any trust and thus killing the possibility of innocence."

Now it was Motoko's turn to hear the words of Keitaro, as he turned now towards her, his face turning grim. "Motoko, you were a warrior in his name, one that should have fought for the weak, instead you punished the weak. The samurai follow the a code that states justice and honor, where was either for your victims, did you ever take the few seconds to hear an explanation? You also built a strong wall around yourself fearing weakness of any kind, you never learned that the 'weakness' you felt was the greatest strength to have."

Naru was now also on her knees before Keitaro, her tears were pouring out of her eyes, but now came her turn. "And Naru, the one that I had the greatest hope for, I showed you unconditional love, and what do you show in return? Spite, hatred, physical violence, and worse of all a self righteous attitude. No one person is greater than another, each has their pros and cons, but to you no one was your equal."

He paused letting all of what he said sink into them before he continued, "Now you are left here during this time of trials and tribulations. Maybe you will gain a spot in my father's kingdom, maybe not, but you will have to decide your paths from now on." With this said, a bright, but soft light began to emanate from him, soon consuming the room entirely. The light became intense and then as if throwing a switch it was gone, as they looked back to where Keitaro was, he was gone.


End file.
